


How to Save a Department

by HongjoongKeepsKillingMe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Eventual Relationships, M/M, i still dont know how to title yay, this is extremely stupid you have been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe/pseuds/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe
Summary: In which Seonghwa gets a raise, a crush and the most chaotic job he's ever experienced.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pro tip: don't keep going over your fic trying to perfect it cause before you know it like five months will have passed  
I'm not exaggerating, I literally started this in June :')
> 
> anyway ya girl decided to finally just post it so here's some crack <3
> 
> (I've never worked in an office and I'm making everything up so don't expect anything realistic lmao)

‘Ma’am… I’m not sure what exactly you want me to do,’ Seonghwa said nervously. The CEO was temperamental and he didn’t want to risk angering the woman sitting across from him but he felt genuinely confused about what he just heard. He didn’t remember “please babysit my dumbass nephew” being on his job description. 

‘It’s really not that hard, Seonghwa,’ she replied, linking her fingers. ‘I just need you to sort the design department out. My nephew can be a dumb shit but I can’t fire him or his parents will have my head for “destroying his dreams”, so could you subtly show him how to lead a department without outright telling him he’s crap at his job?’

‘Uhm…’ Seonghwa wasn’t really sure what to say. He had never heard the CEO use… that kind of language, especially when talking about her own family.

‘Please, Seonghwa?’ Mrs Jung insisted. ‘You’re one of our most effective workers and you’re really the only one who could salvage my design department. I’ll even increase your salary.’

Seonghwa immediately perked up at the mention of a raise. ‘I’ll do it.’

The CEO grinned. ‘Great. We’ll get you set up there right away.’

While the design department had a reputation for being an absolute mess, it never submitted its work later than a month after the deadlines (the company had worked around that by giving them deadlines weeks earlier than they really were). They were capable of working and producing decent designs, so how hard could it really be?

\--

‘Which one of you fuckers saved the project as a keyboard smash again?!’

‘It was Yeosang!’

‘What? I swear it wasn’t me this time! It was Wooyoung, that bitch can’t control his fingers!’

Pretty hard, apparently. 

Seonghwa watched with a pained grimace as his new co-workers argued with language that should definitely not be used in a workplace. 

‘It was totally Yeosang!’ Wooyoung, a pretty young man with too many shirt buttons undone said before crossing his arms with a pout. 

Yeosang hissed at him and raised a katana. Seonghwa might have been surprised by that if he hadn’t already seen that his desk was basically covered in manga and anime merch. It was a wonder he even managed to get his work done when there were Pokémon stickers covering the majority of his computer screen. ‘I will not hesitate—’

‘Calm down, you guys,’ Jongho, the intern, interrupted. ‘Mingi-hyung had to do it because you both went to lunch and forgot to save it. And we all know he never remembers to actually name projects, so…’

‘What?!’ Wooyoung looked at Yeosang with wide eyes. ‘Neither of us did it?’

‘I mean, you still caused—’ Jongho started but was ignored as Wooyoung flew into Yeosang’s arms with a cry of ‘We can be friends again!’

‘Eww,’ Yeosang said but hugged back. 

Seonghwa rubbed his temples as he observed the exchange. It was only his second day on the job and he was already regretting his life. 

In all honesty, he could now see why the department had such a reputation for being a mess. These small spats between Yeosang, Wooyoung and sometimes Mingi, the secretary, occurred multiple times a day and were probably a big reason why the department was so slow at everything. Seriously, it had taken a thirty minute argument for them to get lunch yesterday because the heating was down and no one wanted to go leave their seats (Seonghwa had eventually been an angel and volunteered, which made the others immediately take a liking to him).

Apart from getting their lunch, Seonghwa wasn’t really sure if he was really doing anything to help them, though— he had spent most of yesterday getting to know the workers and observing their relationships with each other more than actually helping them out. But Jongho told him that they had mellowed out significantly ever since he joined, which was nice because it meant he really was (somehow) helping and also concerning because how bad had the trio been before he arrived?

He would rather not find out. 

‘They’re so cute,’ Yunho cooed, leaning against the doorway to his office. ‘Like siblings… they fight but they always end up hugging again.’

Seonghwa looked back at the reason why he was here. A lot of department leaders hated Yunho because he was the CEO’s nephew and got cut _a lot _of slack for his department’s poor performance. Unfortunately, while he was frustratingly hopeless at disciplining people, Yunho was also an adorable and good-natured human which dissipated any annoyance Seonghwa felt towards him. 

‘Yunho-hyung, could we get someone from IT over?’ Yeosang asked. ‘I can’t find the design that was due last Wednesday.’

‘Have you never heard of the “recently saved” option that’s on literally every creative programme in existence?’ Jongho asked him and dodged a swat from the katana. 

‘Shut up, I only had three coffees this morning.’

Seonghwa sighed. ‘I’d better get him his fill.’ He had barely been there 48 hours but he was already well aware of the fact that Yeosang couldn’t function without five coffees in the morning.

Yunho shot him a smile. ‘Seonghwa-hyung, you’re a literal god. No one has managed to get his coffee right except you.’

‘Well, I’m here to help you,’ Seonghwa replied and left with a friendly smile.

\--

‘YESSSS, come to daddy.’

‘Please never say that again,’ Seonghwa wrinkled his nose as Yeosang made grabby hands at the coffee he was holding out. ‘Did you find that project, by the way?’

Yeosang slurped the coffee noisily. ‘Yeah, Jongho somehow got it back, smart little fucker_._’

‘I’m taller than you,’ Jongho called from where he was helping Wooyoung with something. 

Seonghwa sighed. Jongho was only an intern but he was doing most of the department’s work. He was probably the reason the department hadn’t collapsed into complete chaos yet. While they were brilliant artists, he had wondered on multiple occasions how Yeosang and Wooyoung even got jobs here with their inability to perform basic computer functions. 

‘We get the work done, that’s all that matters,’ Mingi had told him dismissively when he brought that up yesterday. 

‘I BRING NEWS.’

Ah, speak of the devil. Mingi slammed his hands onto his desk as he stood up and began his loud declaration which made Seonghwa jolt – he was the only one who wasn’t numb to his co-workers’ loudness yet.

‘…Well, what is it?’ Wooyoung asked after a moment of anticipating silence. 

‘Hongjoongie’s started doing night gigs!’ Mingi exclaimed. ‘He’s gonna be able to work here again starting from tomorrow!’

‘That’s amazing!’ Yunho said with a huge smile.

‘Yeah!’ Yeosang piped up, sounding unusually enthusiastic. ‘Now I don’t have to throw away my own litter anymore!’

‘Uh, what?’ Seonghwa asked. He loved cleanliness and if Yeosang started littering he might actually start crying. Also, who was “Hongjoongie”?

‘Hongjoong is my friend,’ Mingi explained happily. ‘He’s a producer and a rapper but he’s short on cash so he’s been working here as a janitor in our office. He stopped for a while because he didn’t have the time but he’s coming back now!’

‘We have a janitor just for this office?’ Seonghwa asked, confused. 

‘There’s already like five janitors,’ Wooyoung told him. ‘Joongie-hyung only got a job here because Yunho-hyung pulled some strings. The halls don’t need to be cleaned a sixth time so he only has to do our office and kitchen. Neat, right?’

‘You know what would be even neater?’ Jongho asked. ‘You actually doing everything that’s written on your task list for today.’ He waved a neon post-it note with a long list written on it. Only one line was crossed off. Wooyoung swore and leapt over Yeosang in a rather impressive manoeuvre as he rushed to his desk. 

‘Jongho, we have two hours. We’re gonna have to go in super-speed mode!’

‘What?’ Yunho pouted. ‘Jonggie was going to play Mario Kart with me though!’

‘Next time, hyung.’ Jongho settled down next to Wooyoung. ‘This moron is gonna die if I don’t help him out.’

Yunho watched the pair before turning to Seonghwa with big, sad eyes. Seonghwa took a step back, avoiding eye contact because he knew he’d give in if he looked at the younger. ‘Hold on, I’m not here to play video games, I’m here to help you all out—’

‘But you’d be helping to heal my broken heart if you played with me,’ Yunho protested. ‘Jongho just left this huge hole in my heart by ditching me and you can fix it. Please?’

Seonghwa tried to resist but finally groaned. ‘Fine. I want to be Luigi though.’

‘You’re so basic,’ Yeosang commented as the pair entered Yunho’s office.

‘Says the one wearing Luigi underwear,’ Seonghwa smoothly replied before shutting the door. 

‘How—?!’


	2. Chapter 2

Seonghwa entered the office the next morning and was surprised to only see Jongho there. The intern lived next to Wooyoung (who had convinced (forced) him to intern there in the first place) and the pair always came to work together, often dragging a sleeping Yeosang with them. 

‘Where’s everyone?’ He asked the younger as he set his bag down by the desk he had been assigned.

Jongho looked at him with tired eyes. ‘They went to escort Hongjoong-hyung from his apartment to here. Something about giving him an appropriate welcome for his hard work.’

‘Right…’ That didn’t make much sense but Seonghwa wasn’t about to question their logic. He took a seat. ‘Is he… like them?’

Jongho grinned. ‘Weird as fuck? Kind of. A lot less noisy, though. He’s a nice guy, you’ll like him.’

Seonghwa nodded. Jongho was the youngest and not even qualified to work there yet, but for obvious reasons, he trusted him the most. ‘That’ll be nice. To have someone quieter.’

‘Oh, he’s like a mouse compared to Wooyoung and Mingi-hyung,’ Jongho said and looked around. ‘He’s got his work cut out for him,’ he noted when he saw the bin overflowing with crisp packets and the stains on the carpet.

The door burst open. 

‘We’re here, bitches!’ Mingi hooted as he strode in, followed very closely by Yunho. Behind them, an equally loud Wooyoung and a drowsy Yeosang were pushing a smaller guy into the room. 

‘Hongjoong, this is Seonghwa!’ Yunho told the stranger and nodded at Seonghwa. ‘He’s here to save our department, isn’t that great? And Seonghwa, this is Hongjoongie! He’s gonna be cleaning up the office from now on.’

‘Hi,’ Hongjoong told Seonghwa a little awkwardly. He was wearing a large sweater, which couldn’t have been allowed in the dress code – then again, maybe janitors didn’t have a dress code. 

‘Hey,’ Seonghwa replied and stood up to shake his hand. His eyes widened a little as he now realised how short Hongjoong really was – the guy was maybe half a head shorter than him. It was kind of cute, honestly.

Yunho clapped his hands. ‘All right guys, we have like ten designs to polish up that were due in two weeks ago so let’s get working! Mingi, I need you to look through my photos on my laptop and clear some space.’

Mingi gasped. ‘You trust me to go through your memes?’

‘I know you’ll only keep the good ones,’ Yunho told him with a smile. 

‘That’s hot,’ Mingi mumbled to himself as he walked into the elder’s office. 

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at Yunho. ‘How come you’re suddenly giving out tasks? I’ve been here three days and even I know you’ve never done that.’

‘It’s because of you, Seonghwa.’ Yunho beamed at him. ‘You’re so cool that my aunt trusted you to help out our department. I want to be that cool too and save another department someday!’

Seonghwa gave him a half-hearted smile. He didn’t have it in him to tell Yunho that no department was doing nearly as badly as this one, and that this department was the only one that needed saving. ‘That’s great to hear. Keep up the good work.’

Yunho nodded. ‘I’ll actually go through my paperwork. And…’ He checked a heavily creased post-it note. ‘You can help Joongie clean up! It’ll be a good chance for you two to get to know each other, because this is not a work place, it’s a family!’ With that, he sauntered over to his office.

‘That was… cheesy,’ Seonghwa noted. Then he turned around to look for Hongjoong. 

‘The janitor’s closet is just outside,’ Yeosang informed him. ‘Speaking of which, do you generally have a breakdown in the morning or afternoon?’

‘I—_what?’_

Yeosang pointed at a spreadsheet on the wall nearby. ‘We each have a scheduled slot to have a breakdown in the janitor’s closet. The only free slots are Tuesday and Wednesday afternoon, and Friday morning.’

‘What? Who booked Thursday morning?!’ Wooyoung perked up. ‘I was gonna take that one!’

‘You snooze you lose,’ Mingi called from Yunho’s office.

‘Bitch—’ Wooyoung muttered before Jongho pulled him back down to focus on his work. 

Seonghwa stood confused for a moment. Then he grabbed a pen and wrote his name in the Wednesday afternoon box. Just in case. He quickly left the room to find Hongjoong after that, not wanting to waste any more time.

Hongjoong was struggling by the open closet, looking even smaller than earlier with the stack of mops, soap bottles and other cleaning tools in his hands. 

‘Oh— Seonghwa, was it?’ He said when he spotted Seonghwa approaching him. ‘Can I help you?’

‘Actually I’m the one who’s here to help you,’ Seonghwa told him. ‘Let me carry something for you.’ He reached for the mop but Hongjoong jerked away immediately. 

‘Uhm— it’s fine, I can do this on my own. I need the money,’ Hongjoong said quietly, as if he was embarrassed. 

Seonghwa frowned. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. ‘Hey, I’m not taking your job, I just want to help you carry all this stuff. Let’s be friends, okay?’ He wasn’t usually this friendly with strangers, but for some reason he really wanted to get closer with Hongjoong. Shit, had he eaten something weird?

_ I knew I shouldn’t have given dollar store cereal a chance. _

Hongjoong chuckled at his choice of words. ‘What, are we in primary school?’ He handed over the mop and a cleaning rag. ‘Fine then, friend. Let’s get this back and start cleaning.’

‘Uh, yeah.’ Seonghwa mentally slapped himself. _Stop acting like being nice is a disease, Seonghwa. _He accepted the items and followed Hongjoong back to the office.

\--

‘Look, they have matching cleaning supplies,’ Yeosang pointed out when Seonghwa and Hongjoong returned. ‘It’s like couple items.’

‘They got bought as a set from the same supplier, you dimwit,’ Wooyoung said as if he hadn’t made equally stupid observations in the past. ‘Stop watching those dramas, they’re making you ship literally everything.’

‘Bitch, never.’ Yeosang shot him an affronted look. ‘SOTUS is the reason I’m still alive. And the cleaning lady totally fancies Jongho, it’s so obvious!’

‘Firstly, she’s like 50 and married so that would be very concerning. Secondly, can we focus, _please_?’ Jongho asked with his hands raised and the pair returned to their work, grumbling to themselves. 

Hongjoong stayed silent as he laid out the cleaning supplies and pulled on a pair of cleaning gloves. Seonghwa noticed a tinge of redness on his face. Either this guy got embarrassed really easily or he was just extremely shy around strangers. 

‘Uh, I’ll take care of the bins if you’ll replace the bin bags,’ Hongjoong told him uncertainly, as if Seonghwa would refuse.

‘Of course,’ Seonghwa said and reached for a roll of bin bags. He didn’t know why Hongjoong was so hesitant and awkward but he hoped the other would grow comfortable around him soon. Seonghwa wasn’t the friendliest of people, but he still disliked it when people got uneasy near him. 

_ I’m never entering a dollar store again. _

‘Wow, I haven’t seen him that shy in a while,’ Yeosang said once Hongjoong had left. 

‘He’s intimidated by Seonghwa’s good looks.’ Wooyoung snickered. ‘Hyung, you’ve reduced him to a panicked gay.’

‘What?’ Seonghwa looked up from where he was putting a new bag in the bin. ‘That doesn’t make sense, you guys are way better looking than me!’

Yeosang snorted. ‘Yeah, but he’s had time to grow used to our amazing visuals. Also, shut up, you’re insanely good-looking.’

Seonghwa frowned to himself. Of course he knew he was fucking beautiful, he just thought Hongjoong’s reason for being so shy might run a little deeper than his face. 

Soon Hongjoong returned and the rest of the morning was spent with him and Seonghwa sharing tasks until the office was basically sparkling clean. The only messy spot left was Yeosang’s desk (and the desk next to it) because he refused to move his mass of anime stuff and hissed when Seonghwa only offered to rearrange his manga (they weren’t in order and maybe it was driving him slightly crazy). 

Though he still got a little flustered looking at Seonghwa, Hongjoong eventually relaxed and started to make conversation with him – it probably helped that Mingi had returned and dragged everyone into some stupid debate, easing the atmosphere. They avoided personal topics, mostly talking about the strange people from Seonghwa’s old department and the CEO (with a lot of input from Yeosang and Mingi), but Seonghwa found he liked talking to the younger. The way his voice lilted was so inexplicably musical and cute, it made Seonghwa want to listen to him talk for hours. 

_ ‘Sounds like you have a little crush,’ _ his friend San would have said at that. 

_ ‘Sounds like you want me to poison your lunch,’ _ Seonghwa would have replied to him. 

Fucking dollar store cereal.

Sadly, their conversation couldn’t continue into the afternoon because Yunho needed Seonghwa to go to a meeting with him for moral support. 

‘Please!’ Yunho whined with large, teary eyes. ‘The other department leaders are really mean to me and I don’t know why but I’m sure they’ll stop if you’re with me!’

Seonghwa couldn’t bring himself to tell Yunho that seeing the CEO’s spoiled nephew hiding behind him would only irritate them further, so he agreed and waved goodbye to a mildly disappointed Hongjoong (cute) and Jongho who sent him a pitying smile. He ignored Wooyoung and Mingi, who were making a tearful funeral speech about him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt blame dollar store cereal
> 
> Does anyone here watch thai dramas? Dark Blue Kiss really ended me :')
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all so sweet I love this fandom :'(

So maybe Wooyoung and Mingi hadn’t been entirely wrong to make a funeral speech for him. 

Seonghwa could still feel the judgemental glares sent his way by the department leaders as he followed Yunho out of the meeting room, and something told him they wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon. The only one who hadn’t been glaring was the CEO, who had instead been sending him and Yunho a supportive thumbs-up, completely oblivious to the angry gossip that was probably about to happen between the old men in charge of IT and Production.

‘Wow, that went so much better than usual!’ Yunho beamed at Seonghwa when they were outside the meeting room. ‘I only counted, like, three glares. Thanks so much, Seonghwa.’

Seonghwa forced out a smile. At least Yunho had been distracted enough not to notice all the glares that were being sent his way. ‘I’m glad I could help. If you need me again—’

‘Speaking of that, could you come to every meeting with me from now on?’ Yunho interrupted, surprising Seonghwa. ‘If they keep seeing me with someone as cool as you, their brains will associate us together and they might see me as a cool person too!’

‘That’s some strange psychology,’ Seonghwa started. He hesitated, but when he saw the younger’s puppy face he groaned and gave in. ‘Fine, I’ll go to meetings with you.’

‘Yay!’ Yunho cheered and did a rather unprofessional celebratory dance. ‘Now I can—’

‘Seonggie-hyunggg!!!!’

‘Wha—’

Seonghwa barely had time to breathe before a dark mass barrelled into his chest, causing him to stumble back a little. He was about to throw the thing away from him when he recognised the body currently wrapped around him. ‘Sannie, could you _not _do this in the middle of the hallway?’ He asked his old colleague, tugging at his shirt to get him to pull away. 

‘But I miss you!’ San whined into his chest and stubbornly stayed in place. ‘The office isn’t the same without you!’

‘It’s been three days.’

‘Still!’

Yunho chose then to speak up. ‘Uh, who’s that?’

‘This is Sannie,’ Seonghwa explained with a sigh. ‘We worked together in my old department before I moved to yours.’

‘We worked _very _closely,’ San declared before burying his face in Seonghwa’s shirt. 

Seonghwa pinched his nose bridge. ‘What he means is he likes sitting in people’s laps. And mine was the nearest to his seat.’

Yunho stared between them for a few moments before melting into a huge smile. ‘Aww, I love cuddling too! You can always come sit in my lap, okay?’

San looked up with his eyes narrowed suspiciously. After seemingly evaluating Yunho’s character and appearance, he broke out into a dimpled smile. ‘Okay! Actually, I finished my work for today so let’s go now!’

‘Um, okay then,’ Seonghwa said, a little surprised that the two had agreed to cuddle after literally just meeting. Of course there was also the fact that Yunho was a higher-ranking member of the company and this definitely wouldn’t be considered appropriate behaviour but he figured that wouldn’t be the weirdest rule Yunho had broken in his career.

\--

Predictably, San and Yunho stayed glued together for the remaining hour of that workday. Seonghwa was a little concerned because the workload in his old department was heavy and it couldn’t have gotten easier after they lost a member. But San seemed happy enough cuddled on Yunho’s lap and bantering with Wooyoung and Mingi, so he didn’t say anything for now.

‘They’re getting along well,’ Hongjoong noted, sitting next to Seonghwa on the elder’s desk. They had finished cleaning and putting away the cleaning supplies, so they had the rest of the day free. Well, it left Hongjoong with the day free – Seonghwa could have gone to help a distressed Yeosang like he was supposed to, but the fact that Hongjoong made no move to leave and instead wanted to talk to him made him soft. 

(He had decided that he now knew Hongjoong well enough to be nice to him without blaming the dollar store cereal.)

And really, why would he want to waste his braincells helping Yeosang find whatever he had lost in his pile of Pokémon cards? Seonghwa wasn’t one to have favourites, but – nah, scrap that, he definitely had favourites and Hongjoong happened to be higher than Yeosang on that list.

‘San can get along with just about anyone,’ Seonghwa replied fondly as he watched his friend examine the memes printed on Yunho’s office wall, laughing about how he hadn’t seen that meme format since 2009.

Hongjoong smiled wistfully. ‘Must be nice. I can’t socialise for shit.’

Seonghwa chuckled. ‘Me too, but I think we’re doing all right, don’t you?’

‘If you mean getting stuck with these guys?’ Hongjoong nodded at Yeosang and Mingi, who were wrestling for a stapler that a triumphant Jongho finally snatched. ‘Debatable, but I guess they’re not half-bad,’ he decided, drawing an indignant noise from Jongho, who had overheard. 

‘Don’t rope me in with these helpless dumbasses,’ the youngest called.

‘Hey, that’s rude!’ Wooyoung exclaimed. ‘I sentence you with three minutes of cuddles!’

‘Wh— no! Get off of me!!’

Yeosang snickered as Jongho went down under Wooyoung’s attack. ‘Make that ten, he needs to learn his place.’

‘I didn’t save your careers and show you how to _open _Microsoft Excel just to be abused like this—’ Jongho, being the strong young man he was, finally managed to push (throw) Wooyoung away and sat at his desk calmly like he hadn’t just flung his friend into a loudly cackling Mingi. 

Seonghwa raised his eyebrows at Hongjoong. ‘Congrats, you just managed to start beef between half this entire department.’

‘That’s literally the easiest thing to do, they start the fights themselves most of the time.’ Hongjoong sent him a smile that had the corners of his eyes crinkling. _Cute. _‘But it sounds a lot more flattering when you put it that way.’

Something about Hongjoong’s grin made you instinctively want to do the same, and Seonghwa was no exception as he found himself smiling back. 

Yeosang started coughing loudly and in an exaggerated manner. ‘I smell whipped energy.’

Seonghwa blinked at him. ‘Really? I don’t know, Sannie isn’t the type to crush on someone so quickly,’ he said, looking at where San and Yunho were giggling and throwing paper airplanes at Mingi.

Yeosang raised an eyebrow at Seonghwa, though it was clear he was trying to hide a laugh. ‘Oh, really? I guess my shipper instinct was wrong this time.’

‘Your shipper instinct is always wrong,’ Wooyoung said, not so subtly hiding a laugh of his own. ‘Seriously, this guy once thought I was dating Junxi from Production because we had to work together for a day. A day!’

‘It was the perfect setup for a romance plot,’ Yeosang replied with a shrug. ‘Not my fault you guys decided to end it with a fist bump and not a kiss.’

‘So you’re just gonna ignore that Junxi is kind of in a relationship?’ Jongho frowned while Wooyoung pretended to throw up. 

‘Love is love,’ Yeosang declared before returning to working on a Sasuke fanart. He smiled dreamily. ‘Love indeed,’ he hummed as he fixed a part of the hair. 

‘If I ever take love advice from that guy, I’ll know the world is ending,’ Hongjoong whispered as he watched Yeosang with a significant amount of concern in his eyes. 

Seonghwa nodded with a dry chuckle. He was about to reply when his phone started to buzz. Hoping he didn’t jolt too visibly, he pulled the device out to see who the caller was. 

…what did _he _want?

Seonghwa turned off his phone and went to bother San, pretending he didn’t see Hongjoong’s questioning frown directed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa finally dropped the cereal thing... we stan character development
> 
> Buckle up folks it's gonna get the tiniest bit angsty lmao  
(I swear this does have a plot)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chaptered fic I'm posting,,   
I'm a little scared of losing motivation to finish it but I'm gonna try!!
> 
> Well done if you made it through... whatever that was <3


End file.
